Flying
by NotJustADaydreamer
Summary: Lapis and Peridot go for a fly. (Lapidot.) (Has the theme "flying".) (Note: This was previously called "The Theme is Lapidot".)


"Hey! Peridot!" Lapis said, whipping down from the roof and into the barn with excitement in her voice. "Ya wanna go flying?"

Peridot looked up from her tablet. "I… can't fly." she said. "And can't you just go by yourself? You've never asked me to come flying with you before."

Lapis snorted. "I know you can't fly." she said with a hint of sarcasm. "And.. sometimes I get lonely when I go alone." A tinge of blush tinted her cheeks. Lapis was not one to admit to things like that. "But... it's fine. I'll go alone."

Peridot saw the pang of hurt in Lapis' eyes that made her regret what she had said. "No, wait! I never said I didn't want to go with you!" Peridot said, slightly annoyed.

"You made it sound that way." Lapis sniffed.

"Well… stop assuming things." Peridot said.

Lapis rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Well okay, then grab your paint cans."

"Can't you just carry me?" Peridot asked.

Lapis turned around from where she was facing the open sky. "I could, but you can fly yourself." Peridot was usually determined to do things herself, but Lapis supposed she had gotten used to all the free rides she had given her. Not that Lapis minded.

"But you fly me up to the truck bed all the time!" Peridot argued.

"So?" Lapis asked sarcastically.

Peridot closed her eyes and sighed, bringing her hand up to rub the bridge of her nose, and her visor was pushed up a little. "Why are you so difficult all the time?"

Lapis just shrugged, looking all innocent-like.

"Fine." Peridot huffed. She gathering her two paint cans, -with flames, obviously- and slipped them onto her feet. Once she made sure they were secure, she walked over to Lapis and stood next to her. "Where're we going?"

"Wherever." Lapis said.

"Helpful." Peridot said.

Then, all at once, and just sprung into the air without warning, leaving Peridot behind.

"Hey! Lapis! Wait for me!" It took Peridot a moment, but soon she was levitating off the ground. As soon as she gained her balance, she shot after Lapis, only to find out she was nowhere to be seen. Peridot looked around for a few moments, obviously confused. "Oh, c'mon, there's no way she could've gotten that far away…"

"Hey."

Lapis whispered, directly into Peridot's ear, and Peridot was too shocked to think about Lapis' hot breath on her neck.

Peridot screamed in shock, losing balance and control of her metal powers, immediately falling forwards. But before she could fall but an inch, Lapis was there to catch her, laughing. She quickly scooped up Peridot, carrying her bridal style.

Once Peridot recovered from the shock, she managed to utter, "It's not funny!"

Lapis was still snorting. "The look on your face-" she wheezed. "-was priceless." Lapis was then whipped back into another round of laughter, holding onto Peridot tightly so she wouldn't drop her small form. Peridot just sat there with her arms crossed, scowling at Lapis.

When Lapis was done laughing, she took notice of the look Peridot was giving her, and then started laughing again. "Stop it you clod!" Peridot shouted. But that only made Lapis laugh harder. Usually, Peridot loved to see Lapis laugh. But not when she was laughing at her. Soon, though, Lapis' laughter died down, and Lapis was just smiling smugly at Peridot. "You can let go of me now." Peridot growled. Lapis eased Peridot out of her arms, making sure not to let go of her until Peridot was levitating herself. She was still smiling smugly at Peridot, trying not to laugh.

Lapis then proceeded to fly at a slow and soft pace, taking in everything around her. Every once in a while she would look back to make sure Peridot was following her.

Earth, it really was a beautiful place. The clouds were painted pink from the sun that was now setting, and the last rays of light filtered through them as well as the trees, lighting the ground with dim, warm patches of light. The leaves were green and the trees were lush, and the grass waved lazily in the wind. Small animals climbed in the trees -squirrels, as Steven called them- and scurried along the ground, their bushy tails twitched at every movement. While the birds weren't chirping any longer, a few flew quietly in the air without a care, going for one last fly before night came and they had to rest. It really was a sight to see.

Lapis stopped flying, waiting a few moments for Peridot to catch up to her. Peridot stopped next to Lapis, and for a few moments they stared at the last sliver of the sun that was setting below the horizon. They watched in awe, until Peridot slid her hand into Lapis' and held it softly.

Lapis, broken out of her trance quickly looked down at their hands. She looked up at Peridot, slightly shocked, but Peridot was still staring off at the sun. Lapis grabbed ahold of Peridot's shoulder and slowly turned Peridot so that she was facing her. At first Peridot thought she was in trouble, but then she saw that Lapis didn't look angry, or even annoyed.

Lapis closed her eyes and pressed their noses together. Peridot gasped softly, knowing how close they were in contact right now. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, and it felt like there were a thousand tiny Earth butterflies flittering around in her midsection. For a moment she worried this might be true, but she reassured herself that was ridiculous.

Lapis ran her hand down Peridot's arm and took her other hand, this time twining their fingers together. She could feel Peridot's soft hand sweating a little, but she didn't mind. Peridot closed her eyes, feeling Lapis' soft breath on her face. And for a few minutes, they just sat there, enjoying the calm company of each other, and the soft breeze that floated through the air.

It was… nice.

Lapis nuzzled the side of Peridot's face, pulling her gently into her arms. Peridot eagerly accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around Lapis' neck. She was partially glad because her nervousness could waver, and also because she rather liked to be close to Lapis.

Lapis brought Peridot's legs up to her waist so that she could carry her properly, after she heard her yawn softly. She supposed that using her powers for an extended period of time when Peridot had just gotten the hang of it had drained the energy from her. But Lapis didn't mind carrying Peridot. She never minded.


End file.
